1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cleaning body, a cleaning device, a charging device, an assembly, and an image forming device.
2. Summary
A first aspect of the present invention is a cleaning body having: a shaft portion; and a porous member that is mounted to an outer periphery of the shaft portion at an incline with respect to an axial direction of the shaft portion, and in which a plurality of cavities are formed, wherein the porous member has projecting portions that project toward a radial direction outer side of the shaft portion in a cross-section along the axial direction of the shaft portion, and the projecting portions contact a body to be cleaned and clean the body to be cleaned, and lengths, along a radial direction of the shaft portion, of the plurality of cavities are longer than lengths along the axial direction of the shaft portion.